


History It's Never Right

by GiuhBatiston



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiuhBatiston/pseuds/GiuhBatiston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Arrow stories that I write, so basically, every chapter it's a new story. They can be short or long. It will depend... And btw, if you find any english mistake, forgive me, for a brazilian my english it's very good, but I'm not a native.<br/>I hope you like and feel free to leave any tips, coments, kudos or correct any mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Make You Feel My Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first fanfic that I wrote in english, but I said that already. So... This one it's just a small scene that came in to my mind after the series finale. Hope you guys enjoy...

\- Stop stare at me. – He said with his eyes closed. It was morning and the sunlight walked through the window of the small bungalow, casting a light over his face.  
\- It’s not my fault that you’re gorgeous. – She answered at the same time that the man covered his face with the pillow.   
\- I left the post of beauty of the relationship for you. – He said with his voice stuffy. For a moment, they fought for the pillow until she give up and turned to the other side of the bed.   
\- Hey, I'm sorry. – He answered sweetly. His hands wrapped the girl's waist and she turned back to him. They involved they’re hands and stared at each other and then there was no one else in the world besides the two. All the long journey that had brought them there, all the pain they had witnessed, all the loss they had endured, had disappeared and then there was just the two of them.  
\- Felicity Meghan Smoak. I love you. – It was all he could say. He ran his hand through her face and she smiled.  
\- Just as I love you, Oliver. – Felicity stared at Oliver, trying to memorize how he looked like, because she knew that she would want to remember that moment for the rest of her life. The way his eyes sparkle when she said his name, the light smile that played with his lips, the sun light that was making his blond hair even more blond… And the unconcerned aspect that he showed for the first time since they met.  
\- Thank you. – She said struggling with the words.  
\- For the compliment?  
\- No. For all of this. For letting go of the Arrow, for giving me this amazing trip. For loving me and being mine.  
\- Hey, there’s nothing that you should be thank for. – He answered with his fingers pressing gently in her waist. – I’m the one who should be thanking you. You always had faith in me, even when everyone – including myself – doubted of me. You always loved me even seeing the worst of me.  
\- That’s because I always could see inside your eyes and your heart. – She answered placing a hand over his chest. – That’s why I never stopped believing in you. ‘Cause deep down, I always knew that you have a pure heart. – Oliver look down and started to play with the fingers that was pressing his chest.  
\- I wasn't always like that, Felicity. You have no idea of the things that I did, that I…  
\- Hey. You did what you had to do to come home. Don’t blame yourself for that. – Oliver was lost in his thoughts. Thoughts of a dark time. And Felicity only knew that thanks to the cute wrinkle in his forehead.  
\- Not everything that I did was for survive. Some things… Some things were my choices. Things that I did consciously.  
\- Oliver, I can’t believe, not even for a moment, that you were capable to hurt someone without a good reason. You’re not a monster. And even if you were – which I don’t believe even for a moment – That’s not who you are anymore. – Oliver almost laugh of all the babbling of Felicity. It had been a while that he didn't hear her talking randomly and he didn't realize how much he missed until now. But even her babbling hadn't been capable of pull away the feeling of lost when he realized.  
\- I don’t know how I am anymore. – He said in a whisper.  
\- You are Oliver Queen. The man that I love and that I believe. And I will always, always be here to remind you this. – Felicity answered trustful. Oliver could have doubts, but she was absolute sure and for right now it was all that mattered.


	2. Two Pieces Of A Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a AU, Felicity it's working from QC, but in California. In a different world, with different lives, could Oliver and Felicity fall for each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... I'm back! Did you miss me??
> 
> This is a little more bigger. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> XO ;*

October 25 of 2012 – 10:15PM

Felicity was seating at the bar, taking her third drink of the night. She was sad, but it wasn't like she had a fight with her boyfriend (what she didn't have) or lost someone in the family. Her sadness was all about not having someone in her life to miss. At least not in Santa Monica. In Vegas, she had her mom; she had Barry, Caitlin and Iris. And just thinking about them made her heart tight. But here, in California, all that Felicity had was her job. Not that it was a bad job. On the contrary. She loved the noise that the keyboard would do when she was typing; she loved that fact that she could do anything – good or bad – with just two numbers. And she loved even more that she was very well paid to do it.  
But Felicity was feeling so alone in the last days… Her apartment was too much. Too much big, too much quiet, too much empty. She missed having someone to go out, someone to drag to shop, to laugh with her… She didn't want to admit – she would say that she just miss her friends – but deep down she knew that what she really missed was a boyfriend. Someone to share the little happenings of her day.  
Felicity was pull out of her misery when the from door open, making her turn around to look. In that moment, she felt the air being taken out of her lungs. Tall, blond and strong, that man seemed carved by the gods. Everything about him was exhaling trust and sensuality. His way of walk, the way that his eyes was searching around… He was a hunter looking for his next victim.

>>\--------------->

Oliver was tired to feel his parents pressing him. Why they couldn’t just support him like his friends parents? Why they couldn’t just understand that he didn’t love Laurel anymore? Why they thought so bad that he chose to live in his own apartment or that he prefer to lead the unit of California instead of lead to whole QC? He knew that one day he would heir his family company and then he would have to become the CEO, but for now, one single unit was good enough for him. Oliver wanted peace. And that would be impossible if he had stayed in Starling, with his parents buzzing in his ear and Laurel running after him like a puppy.  
If he missed anything? Yes. His club for started. Though Thea was doing a better job than his in managing the club. He missed her too. His little sister had grown too fast, but he knew that she still needed him. “She have a boyfriend to look after her now”. He told to himself. Oh, and now she had her new/old brother. The real reason that made him move to Santa Monica. To Oliver it was unthinkable his father accept raise the daughter of another man, and more unthinkable it was that fact that Thea and Tommy lived years without knowing. They were raised together, like brothers. They family’s were tight, always together, in party’s and business. So how his father was capable of accept so easily that betrayal and still consider Malcom Merlyn his best friend? To Oliver that was it. And then, as much he missed his sister and his best friend, he couldn’t regret the changing. And maybe, just maybe, he could find someone to have fun that night. He thought when he enter the bar.

>>\--------------->

Felicity looked chocked to the greek god coming in her way. Honestly, how could anyone be that perfect? He sat at her right, ordered a drink and then turned to her.  
\- I could ask what such a beautiful woman is doing alone in a bar, but you look like an independent woman and that kind of answers the question.  
\- And who says I’m alone? I can very well have company and the person just be in… I don’t know. The toilette? – almost unconsciously, Felicity rest her head in her hand.  
\- I don’t think that you would come to a date with your badge hanging on your neck. Miss Smoak. – Felicity looked down and hell! If she not forgot of take it off her badge!  
\- Alright, you got me. But you would be drinking alone if you had a boss like mine. I bet that he’s fifty years old and that he doesn’t have sex in ten years. At least! – Oliver press his lips, trying not laugh.  
\- I’m sure he’s not that bad. Maybe he has a lot of people pressing him too.  
\- Oh please! The last girl he fired left the company crying her eyes out! – Oliver moved uncomfortable in the chair.  
\- I’m sure que doesn’t mean any harm. A power position can be stressing and maybe he just had many problems to deal in that moment.  
\- Nothing justify you not be polite with people. And why are you defending him so much? You know Oliver Queen? – Felicity was starting to feel annoyed with that handsome guy.  
\- Well... You can say that. – he made a pause, gathering his thoughts. – The truth is that no one knows Oliver Queen like I know. – when she made the conection, Oliver coudn’t help but smile. – It’s a pleasure to met you Felicity Smoak. I’m Oliver Queen. – she rested her head in her hands.  
\- Please say that I didn’t do that. Tell that did not just insult my boss in his own face. Oh Lorde! – when se looked up, Oliver noticed that she was red. It is a good color for her – he thought.  
\- In your defense, I admit that sometimes I can be a little harsh. But that doesn't mean that I’m gonna give you a warning or something. – when Felicity looked to Oliver, she notice that he was smiling. What was very different from the angry expression she was expecting to see in his face.  
\- That does mean that I forgiven?  
\- Yes, miss Smoak, you’re forgiven.  
\- Just Felicity.  
\- What?  
\- Don’t call me Miss Smoak. It makes me feel like I’m in trouble. – Oliver laughed and that sound... Felicity could only describe as divine.  
\- Alright Felicity. But only if you call me Oliver.  
\- Ok. Oliver. – after that a silence fell between the both of them. Felicity felt nervous under the intimidating look that Oliver was casting on her. In the mean time, he was feeling intrigued about the small woman in front of him.  
\- So Felicity. You’re local?  
\- Nope. I’m from Las Vegas. – she answered throwing her hair under her shoulder.  
\- You definitely does not look like a Vegas girl.  
\- Why? Just because I don’t look like a showgirl? Someone like you should know better than believe in first impressions. Mister spoiled-rich-play/frat-boy.  
\- To be honest, I was a frat boy. But people change. And you’re right, I shouldn’t judge you before I know you. – Oliver made a pause, considering his next words. – So, Felicity Smoak, whats your story?  
Felicity bite her lips, but before she could control herself, the words escaped her mouth and when she realized, she was opening her heart, telling him about all hers dreams and fears, and for her surprise, Oliver was sharing too. If Felicity was a believer, she would say that they were soul mates, because when she was impulsive, Oliver calculate all of his moves. She were a nerd – the best of her year, in fact – and Oliver was a frat boy who quit. Their worlds were opposite in everything and just a huge coincidence made them collide in that little bar in Santa Monica.  
The minutes turned in to hours and before they realize, the bar was closing. Without options, Felicity asked Oliver for a walk on the beach.  
\- I love come here. – she said when they reach the píer, empty at that time of the night.  
\- It’s not dangerous?  
\- Actually, I don’t think that many people knows this place. Everyone it’s so obcece with the bigger píer that almost no one knows here.  
\- So this is your secret place? – Oliver asked.  
\- If this is how you wanna say...  
\- Then I feel very honor to be here. – he said making a small curtsy.  
\- You are so funny... – Felicity told, giving him a little push. Oliver took her over his shoulder and then run to the ocean.  
\- Oliver don’t! Stop! The water must be... – and then he let go off her. In the water. – Cold. – she finished. He saw the challenge in her eyes, at the same time that a sweet smile played with her lips. And then Felicity screamed and jumped in his arms.  
\- What it’s it?  
\- I... I think it was some kind of animal. – Oliver wanted to laugh, she knew. But he was making a huge effort to look serious and she appreciated more than anything. Suddenly they realized the situation they were. Felicity in Oliver’s arms, her hand in his chest, her wet dress was showing all off her curves. Without realize, Oliver pulled her closer and then his eyes traveled to her pink lips. The next thing he felt was her lips pressed against his. Sweet, smooth and involved, her hands – so small comparing to his – wrapped around his neck, asking, demanding more off him.   
\- We shouldn’t... – Felicity said when they separate, searching for air.  
\- We definitely shouldn’t... – and then his kissed her again, at the same time that he put her on the ground and then pressed her against him. And in that moment, when Felicity felt her body perfectly wrapped around him, she knew that they couldn’t go back anymore.


End file.
